


Jealous Much

by Luciferfan_1982



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferfan_1982/pseuds/Luciferfan_1982
Summary: Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar, Marcus Pierce, Maze Smith, Dan Espinoza, Trixie Decker, Linda Marrin.Set after Epiisode 21 (Season  Three)Chloe and Pierce  have been dating for a while, one  day Chloe decides to cancel the date, she's overtired from work and wants a night in.  Maze is at Lux doing inventory, Lucifer  is there too. Trixie is spending the week at Dan's house, it's his week.Chloe is on the couch, wearing a tee shirt, a pair of shorts, has her hair in a ponytail, wearing the bullet necklace Lucifer gave her.  She's drinking a glass of wine, and eating ice cream, working on some cases. All of a  sudden there's a knock at the door, Chloe checks the door  who is it she says? Its Pierce,  she opens the door and let's him in. He says you cancelled the date because you wanted to stay in? Pierce gets this look in his eye, this crazy look,  he notices that she. Is wearing the necklace Lucifer gave her.





	Jealous Much

Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar, Marcus Pierce, Maze Smith, Dan Espinoza, Trixie Decker, Linda Marrin.

Set after Epiisode 21 (Season Three)

Chloe and Pierce have been dating for a while, one day Chloe decides to cancel the date, she's overtired from work and wants a night in. Maze is at Lux doing inventory, Lucifer is there too. Trixie is spending the week at Dan's house, it's his week.

Chloe is on the couch, wearing a tee shirt, a pair of shorts, has her hair in a ponytail, wearing the bullet necklace Lucifer gave her. She's drinking a glass of wine, and eating ice cream, working on some cases. All of a sudden there's a knock at the door, Chloe checks the door who is it she says? Its Pierce, she opens the door and let's him in. He says you cancelled the date because you wanted to stay in? Pierce gets this look in his eye, this crazy look, he notices that she. Is wearing the necklace Lucifer gave her. 

Chloe says "I needed a night at home to unwind and regroup." You were mean to me, Lucifer, my friends and colleagues.  
Pierce gives her a look, grabs her arms forcefully, says bs you didn't want to go out with me because of Lucifer he pushes her hard on the floor, she falls and hits her head hard, he slaps her hard across the face. Pierce hits Chloe harder knocking her out completely, he places his hands around her throat and chokes her. Maze comes home early, she hears shouting, she pulls a knife out, she looks around and notices the apartment in chaos, she walks in the living room, "Hey Decker" she says she notices Pierce choking her, she wraps her arms around his neck in a choke hold and pulls him off Chloe and punches him on the head, She knees him in the private she kicks him hard in the belly. You hurt my roommate you get your karma now buddy! 

Lucifer calls the detective, no answer voicemail, calls the detective again no answer says "Bloody hell" Maze calls Lucifer and tells him to get to Chloe's house asap. Meanwhile Maze grabs Chloe's handcuffs and cuffs Pierce's hands to a chair, than checks Chloe's pulse and Vitals. Chloe stirs Maze what happened? Decker Pierce attacked you, Lucifer shows up, Mazikeen? Detective?  
Maze says in the living room, Lucifer walks in sees Pierce handcuffed to a chair, sees Maze tending to Chloe's wounds; Lucifer says what the bloody hell happened ; Chloe says Pierce attacked me, Lucifer grabs Chloe's hand and takes her to the bathroom to clean her wounds. He says Mazikeen enjoy torturing Pierce, give him a taste of his own medicine.  
Lucifer lifts Chloe gently into the bathroom counter, first he puts his hands around her and hugs her tightly, cradling her face in his hands. He opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out the first aid kit, he grabs a bottle of rubbing alcohol and gently applies it to Chloe's wounds, causing her to wince in pain, she bites her lip so she doesn't cry, Lucifer stops and kisses her forehead where the wound is, he kisses her lips and assures her that Pierce will get his punishment. Lucifer comforts Chloe after treating her wounds, he lifts her up again gently and places her on her feet and holds her tightly. Before they leave, Chloe packs a bag with clothes and toiletries.  
Maze assembles her knives, ready to begin. You hurt my roommate, you take your punishment like a man! 

Lucifer walks out with Chloe and Kicks Pierce in the head, he punches Pierce in the face, Chloe says I don't love you Pierce she tosses the ring at Pierce forget you! Lucifer says " Maze after you're done escort him to the police station." Lucifer decides to take Chloe to Lux his penthouse. They get in the elevator and he holds her tightly to him a tear escapes her eyes he wipes them and kisses her tears away, he walks her to the bedroom and lays her gently on the bed, he lays next to her and holds her tightly, they start to kiss a little deeper and more passionate, he looks at her, Detective are you thinking what I am? They start Making out he holds her tightly against him, they kiss again and Lucifer unbuttons his shirt, Chloe removes her shirt slowly remembering she's in pain, Lucifer gently rubs her sides and kisses her deeply, the side of her neck, her throat where Pierce choked her. He kisses her chest gently, down her belly, to her pants he removes her shorts and underwear, he gently licks her softly, he slides one finger in slowly, causing her to moan softly, he sticks his tongue in slowly. She reaches down and unbuttons his pants she strokes him gently, she strokes him harder, he's leaking pre cum; Lucifer? Yes Chloe, make love to me slowly, he gently slides into her, she slides her legs around his waist and pushes him deeper she grinds him slowly careful she is still hurting, he grinds her slowly, he speeds up a little faster she meets his thrusts they both cum at the same time, he kisses her deeply and pulls out of her and brings her to him tightly. Holding her lovingly.  
Maze escorts Pierce to the police station his hands cuffed, Dan has a questioning look on his face, Maze says he hurt Chloe, Dan reads him his rights. Pierce is booked on assault charges and is sent to Jail until a court date can be obtained.

The next day Lucifer wakes up, he looks down and sees a blonde head on his chest, its his detective Chloe, he kisses her head softly, she stirs slowly her head throbbing good morning Lucifer, Good morning Chloe, she sits up slowly, she leans in and kisses him softly, he kisses her back.

Lucifer Chloe asks I definitely need to take a shower care to join me she says? Lucifer says sure chloe gets up off the bed slowly, Lucifer places his hand on the small of her back and gently helps her to the bathroom, she slowly removes her clothes, steps in the shower turns on the spray. Lucifer gets into the shower and washes up massages Chloe's hair and back. He wont hurt you again.

They get out of the shower Lucifer grabs Chloe's overnight bag places it in the bathroom. Chloe emerges from the bathroom dressed comfortable. Lucifer pulls her into a hug, if Maze didn't show up when she did you wouldn't be here.  
Lucifer convinces Chloe that she should press charges, Chloe calls dan and reports to him what happened.  
Dan: Chloe what happened?  
Chloe Pierce attacked me, he choked me and hit me on the head hard, had Maze not shown up I wouldn't be here.  
Dan : I'll send Ella Lopez over to your house and do some forensic work. You need to take a few days off to recuperate,  
Chloe says fine a few days couldn't hurt. Lucifer, kisses her softly, I'm going to work detective, if needed please text or call me. I love you Chloe I've always have! I love you too Lucifer  
Ella arrives at Chloe's house she dusts for prints, she takes a sample, she takes photos etc.  
Lucifer arrives at the precinct, Daniel?  
Dan: no detective douche?  
Lucifer: not this time, I need a huge favor. When you interrogate Pierce can I participate or watch?  
Dan you can watch if you notice he's lieing knock on the window. It's a conflict of interest, but I'll look away and let you do your thing.  
Lucifer: fair enough.

Chloe rests on the couch, she gets up abruptly, she runs to the bathroom, hand covering her mouth, she makes it to the toilet quickly she vomits due to the concussion she stays near the toilet for a few minutes, she breathes and washes her hands, she grabs her tooth brush and brushes her teeth, careful not to gag, she rinses her mouth and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge. The elevator dings to the floor of Lucifer's penthouse its Dr. Linda, she sees Chloe's injuries, Lucifer called and filled me in with what happened, are you okay Chloe? Chloe says every time I close my eyes, I keep seeing Pierce hurting me, Linda that's PTSD, completely normal. We're all here for you, the important thing is to know you're safe, you have a Support system keep that in mind. Linda hugs Chloe and reassures her that it's going to take time and patience. Chloe breaks off the embrace quickly and. Covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom, she makes it to the toilet in time, she vomits Linda holds her hair back she breathes slowly. Linda offers to make chloe some tea. Chloe accepts.  
Police interrogation room one Pierce is handcuffed, officer in room, Dan enters while Lucifer watches from behind the glass.  
Dan: you're in jail because you hurt a member of the police force, more importantly my ex wife, a kick assed mom and detective, you hurt and berated her, you assaulted her, and gave her a concussion, you're going away for a long time.  
Chloe sends Lucifer a text  
Chloe; Can you bring some bleach and gingerale back with you later?  
Lucifer: of course chloe!  
Lucifer texts Daniel: He's holding something back.  
Daniel: Nods so your holding something back what is it? ( Daniel sends a text to Lucifer) get in here now!  
Lucifer walks in, devil eyes glaring. Dan takes this time to stand near the door and watch the madness unfold!  
Lucifer grabs Pierce and punches him hard. He uses the table as a weapon, kicking Pierce In the face you asshole you hurt her again you're nothing special, he kicks Pierce again in the face  
Dan: Gets a few swings in and punches Pierce hard. Breaking Pierce's jaw.  
Dan escorts Pierce back to his holding cell.

Lucifer goes home to his penthouse. Chloe is resting on the couch, he strokes her hair hey he says.  
Chloe: Hey  
Lucifer sits next to her and pulls her into a hug and kisses her deeply. I love you Chloe.  
Chloe I love you too Lucifer  
They hold each other tightly.


End file.
